Oeste
by AcidAnimals
Summary: Set after Sasuke's defection. Konoha hears of attacks to the west. Monsters with a startling resemblance to the tailed beasts. Sasuke is given a second chance and sent ahead to gather information, while Naruto ponders their stagnant friendship. However, the key may lie with Naruto. Naruto/Sasu. Divergent universe, AU.
1. Chapter 1: In Media Res

AN: This is my first fic, and the first one within the Naruto world. It had been a while since I read the Naruto manga (6 years), and therefore my memory of certain details is pretty hazy. Sorry if I make any mistakes. Because of this the story is in canon but divergent, with mild AU as it splits off from the main story's plotline. the story begins about a month and a half after Sasuke has returned after the epic fight with Naruto. Sasuke did not defect which is why this is divergent from the canon. Also mild OCCness due to the AU quality of the story and my selfish desires. Let me know if it is gratuitous.

Right now this a long one-shot - however it has an opening to become a more developed plot, which is what I hope to do. This is Sasuke/Naruto with possibly other romances if they do not over complicate the plot. There is a lot of open-endedness, intentionally because I am leaving room for the story to grow.

Genre: Adventure, mystery/horror, romance, slow-romance, yaoi

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Go Oeste** (West)

Chapter 1: In Media Res (and a New Beginning)

"Why do you have to be such a dic-" he spluttered, not caring that they had left the restaurant but were still within hearing range of the village, at least with the vocal range Naruto was using. The blond chuunin had happened to run into Sasuke at a nearby hotpot restaurant. He had taken the opportunity to confront Sasuke about his month long avoidance. That opportunity had turned from a verbal altercation into a physical one quickly.

His angry yells were cut short with a swift kick to the head, that he blocked easily, but was quickly pushed back again when a couple of kunai came flying his way. Irritated, he crouched low as he looked around for Sasuke. One hand curled into a fist. It itched to punch the stubborn brunette in the face.

His opportunity came soon. Sensing Sasuke moving in quickly behind him, but feigning ignorance, Naruto turned, jabbed and then threw an uppercut, which landed squarely, sending Sasuke a few feet away. Spitting, the shinobi whipped off some blood where his lip was cut.

Eyes unreadable, but body language visibly irritated, Sasuke rolled through his spine and shifted weight. Naruto sniffed.

The slight pause ended with a fire jutsu directed at Naruto's head.

"Ok, ass, I didn't think you were this serious!"

"I'm not"

This irked Naruto more than anything Sasuke had said previously (not much), and he quickly shifted weight and flew towards Sasuke.

Expecting a punch or a kunai, the other ninja moved with one arm to block, the other outstretched to grab the attacking arm.

Thus, Sasuke was totally unprepared for the full, ungraceful body slam he received. The two toppled to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Umphh"

Naruto panted. Restraining Sasuke. He hadn't planned this out fully. He didn't even know what to do with himself now that he had Sasuke all ears. All he had wanted to do was beat the shit out of Sasuke for starting the fight in the first place, and also for having the fucking audacity to not talk to him for a good month.

He took a good long look at his former rival, who in turn, was refusing to look him in the eye.

"Apologize!"

"For what?" Small victory, Sasuke had engaged.

"You know what" spluttered Naruto 'did he really have to spell it out to him?' That had never been something Naruto disliked doing. "For not talking to me for a month, for avoiding me, and for being being a general dick!"

Silence. Sasuke was now looking at Naruto curiously. He started for a second and snapped his gaze away, frowning in the direction of the forest. Naruto was suddenly aware of how dark the forest had become. A firefly flitted in and out of his range of sight.

"I couldnt.." Sasuke began. Then shrugged, as though changing his mind. Silence.

Then Sasuke's whole body tensed, and his head turned away, a weary expression across it. He seemed as though he was carrying the weight of a million on his back.

All of a sudden arms moved forward, Naruto flinched, but instead of an attack they moved to wrap around his lower back. Naruto was surprised to feel Sasuke's arms were trembling.

He sat still, his mind blank. He wanted to say something, but didn't want to ruin the strange and out of character openness the other was exhibiting. Then the other grabbed his sides and crushed, nearly slammed Naruto against him in a bizarre hug.

If it was a deliberate ploy to avoid eye contact as Sasuke delivered his next words it would never be discussed again.

"I can't talk to you- be with you Naruto, especially if I want to be"

Naruto wasn't sure what this was a confession of, or how he felt, but the strongest feeling of protectiveness be had ever felt towards Sasuke washed over him, and suddenly found himself hugging the other tightly to his chest.

Blonde hair fell like a curtain over black and hands came up to grab hold of hands.

He sighed.

"And you call me the number one idiot. Where is the Sasuke who does whatever he wants?" He smiled into Sasuke's neck, although he wasn't great with people he knew implicitly that Sasuke did not need his pity.

"I have to be what I need to be. What Itachi made me."

"You wouldn't be my rival and best friend if you weren't the the best how you are." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment.

"But not if you act like a fucking idiot." His hand came up briefly and slapped the other's face, before moving to brush against Sasuke's cheek again. Sasuke became rigid for a moment before relaxing.

"I'm sorry...for that" Sasuke murmured.

Night fell around them as they sunk unthinkingly into the dark.

One beam of light broke through the window, and made a sword shaped stroke across the bed. The room was still. Small flecks of dust floated in the air.

The only inhabitant stirred. Sasuke eyes flickered open. His head hurt from emotional strain, and he was thirsty. He licked the inside of his mouth trying to get rid of the dry cotton like feeling. His dark eyes flicked around the room and settled on a blue shirt with an orange uzumaki on it.

Uzumaki.

His mind raced to last night and small garbled pieces began to materialize in his mind's eye. He hadn't been drunk, but it still felt like a dream.

Anger, and then sadness. Or maybe not sadness, but weary frustration. He had decided he would never confront Naruto, would never act on his affection, or perverse loyalty to the other.

He had goals to obtain. Yes he had been returned to Konoha, or rather had returned, reluctantly. However, that didn't mean his goals had entirely changed.

His short sighted plan had simply become more long sighted. Sasuke didn't have the specifics, but he had a duty to revive the clan, or at least commemorate them. But more so, he had a duty to find Itachi, and, and...

He needn't complete the thought. Instead he squashed it down, thoughts turning to training and how he could improve his endurance. His genius was partially his ability for self control, and when he had returned his self-control's focus shifted to his emotional stability. He had goals, he would focus and be patient.

He had not returned to Konoha when he had defeated Naruto at the gorge, instead several hours later he decided to return to the village covered in crusted blood and bruises. He had returned to almost everyone's shock. His intentions seemed strange to the villagers, the ninja, and the Hokage, and his punishment had been as severe as expected. He had been given an anklet that kept track of his location and chakra, and his house was bugged with surveillance. Kakashi was kept in a house on the Uchiha compound most of the time. In addition, he was restricted from ninja activity, and given another mask that slid over his head, similar to Kakashi's, that restrained one eye to keep his Sharingan from fully activating. Finally, a military tag was around his neck that restrained his ability to activate most of his chakra, accept the bare minimum for protection. What a nuisance.

It had been Sasuke's extreme weakness with Naruto, and the injuries that he had sustained that had changed his mind about leaving. Calculating as usual, the risks of going off alone, extremely injured, without trustworthy protection and as the lone surviving heir to Uchiha legacy was extremely dangerous and stupid. His weakness had been proven in the gorge- and although his anger motivated him to gain strength, and he longed for the strength Orochimaru possessed, he could not reasonably trust that he would not be killed, or unalterable damaged in the process.

He pushed those thoughts away as well. Whatever his reason for returning, and sometimes he was not sure that was ill-advised as well, here he was.

He most certainly was. The objects around him loomed starkly against the white walls. The room was plain. Clearly this was one of the cheaper units on the south west side of Konoha, although Sasuke had not being paying too much attention when Naruto dragged him here last night.

However, the plainness of the room, and the memory of the block-like and utilitarian structure of the outside alerted him to the nature of the residency. It was certainly government subsidized housing. He supposed this made sense for someone like Naruto, who had probably lived on government subsidies for most of his young life. Now the ninja received compensation for their work, but until you had worked for several years, and gathered savings, it would be difficult for one without an inheritance to afford a new apartment.

The bed was a simple wood frame made of light material. It was close to the ground, a more Japanese model. The bed was a full rather than a king or queen sized. The objects in the room were minimal. Naruto's clothing items were in a small blue laundry bin on the floor. A few pictures were tapped to the walls, providing the only decoration. Books were stacked next to the bed.

Sasuke stood up gingerly and moved to the pictures. One was of Iruka-Sensei and Naruto. Sasuke vaguely remembered Iruka from his academy days. The next was a picture of the Hokage monument at early dawn. It was unclear if Naruto had taken the picture or if it was a souvenir from a Konoha gift shop. The third picture was easily recognizable. It was the early picture of team 7. Sasuke eyes took in the images, and he felt a tug of nostalgia for those more simple days. Although really, had anything ever been simple?

The next picture was an odd one. A young Kakashi could be seen. Instantly recognizable from his silver hair, next to him was a blond man with a startling resemblance to Naruto. Sasuke felt a tug at his memory and realized it must be the Yondaime, whom he recognized from history textbook descriptions. He looked more closely, noting the differences now between the Yondaime and Naruto. The Yondaime's hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde, compared to the almost bleached shade Naruto obtained in the summer. His skin was also slightly more pale, although Sasuke attributed that more to Naruto's penchant for remaining outdoors at all hours without sunscreen. Their features were similar, with the same blue eyes that were an oddity for the dark people of Konoha. Naruto and the Yondaime had eyes of the same shape, although Naruto's were slightly larger and less slanted. Yondaime's nose had an aristocratic, Balkan, hook. Sasuke thought of Naruto's nose, which had changed in the past years, elongated and had a slightly upturned quality. Yondaime also had a more finely structured face, with a longer shape to it. Sasuke wondered for a moment why Naruto would have the picture, and tucked the piece of knowledge away for future reference.

One more picture was there, it was a picture of Sasuke in his hospital bed. It must have been the day he returned to Konoha or maybe several afterwards. He had been in the hospital almost a week before he was allowed to leave, mainly because of the curse seal which had to be contained, as well as the surveillance that had to be placed on him. In the picture Naruto sat a little to the side of him, his head resting in his arms. Both ninja were asleep in the picture, with the serene contentment of unconsciousness on their faces. Sasuke speculated that Sakura must have been the one to take the picture, as she spent many hours in the hospital as well.

A rustling noise was made behind him. He turned as Naruto opened the door.

"I thought you had left." Sasuke had thought that, as the room had been empty and it was nearly midday, according to the light flickering through the window.

Naruto eyed him, one eyebrow quirked, incredulous. "I wouldn't do something like that." _Not after last night_ was the unspoken sentiment attached to the statement. Naruto turned slightly pink.

Sasuke's mind flashed to last night. Naruto had insisted he come back after their semi fight. Especially when Sasuke had almost (definitely had not) dozed off in his arms. He had slept in Naruto's bed, while Naruto insisted on taking the floor.

Naruto set a bag of groceries down on the table, his face under control now. "I'm going to make eggs, how do you like yours?" The chuunin smiled his characteristic grin, holding up the bag.

"I should get going." Sasuke murmured instead of answering the question. He couldn't decipher his own emotions towards Naruto, which was alarming. The night before he had initiated the interaction with him, his actions fueled by pent up emotions. Now he felt emotionally drained and confused. He wanted to go to his home on the Uchiha compound where he could have peace to decipher his emotions.

A flash of hurt flickered across Naruto's face, but quickly was replaced by a large smile. "I know, but you have to eat first!" The other turned and quickly began cracking eggs.

"Tch." Sasuke humphed. He noted Naruto's tense shoulders and clumsy hand motions as he began to make breakfast. 'I guess I'm not the only one confused'.

Before he knew it his legs moved on their own accord. He was standing next to Naruto. "I've got it." He stated and brusquely grabbed the bowl from Naruto.

Noticing the look of pleased shock on Naruto's face he added reflexively. "idiot.."

A half an hour later and the meal was finished.

For the most it had been eaten in a rather clumsy silence. Naruto attempting to make conversation, or at the very least arguing with Sasuke, with Sasuke mainly remaining quiet or engaging in the argument with the other.

Not that Sasuke was always quiet, and could not hold conversations with those he liked. However, he still didn't know how he felt and what he wanted to do about it. He needed to be alone to sort through his thoughts.

When the meal was over Sasuke made a hasty goodbye and headed home.

Naruto waved at him with an air of exaggerated casualness. "Ja - see you later."

Tsunade sighed as she gathered her papers around her. Another attack. This time much closer to the outskirts of the Fire Country. Her messengers reported a group of traveling merchants had been attacked, with the only surviving members the horses. Fat lot of good that would do in terms of information.

She would have to assemble a team for reconnaissance. The attacks had become more frequent and troubling. The only ones attacked were often helpless, non-militants.

It was unclear what was attacking them or why. Although it seemed non-human, it could certainly be a strange form of ninja attack. They needed more information.

Although she was keenly aware that within the ninja world itself many problems were shifting under her feet. Not simply with the defection of the Uchiha a month and a half ago, but also with the attacks by Orochimaru who had seemingly retreated for the time being. She also had heard the warming from Kakashi, that a greater group, and more powerful group than Orochimaru, was on the prowl, stalking the Jinchuriki. Not to mention the ordinary problems that occurred between the shinobi in the Hidden Leaf, and the daily troubles of trade and protecting the Fire Nation's borders.

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. These mystery attacks were a problem, but perhaps a problem that was the least of her worries, and certainly a non-critical problem as of now.

She would have to send a team. She smiled as a face swam into her mind. She had the perfect person.

The Uchiha would be livid to be sent on a such a low-profile mission, and she would have to set up fairly strict restrictions on him to keep his power checked. However, she was sure she had one incentive that would keep him obedient throughout the mission.

Her smile widened.

End Chapter One

Cool! Glad that is over! Sorry for the abrupt entry into Naruto and Sasuke's romance or rather non-romance...The romance will probably take the back burner for awhile now as the plot establishes.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Call To Action

Chapter 2

The Call To Action

Sasuke sprung across the rooftops wondering why on earth Tsunade had called him. His probationary month wasn't up yet, and there was no way she would end it early. If anything it would be extended. Until then he was not to be assigned in ninja duties.

The rooftops of Konoha flew past him, and he landed gracefully at the front of the Hokage's headquarters. Unlike Naruto, he tended to do things by the book, and announce himself before attending very important meetings. Speaking of Naruto, he was glad at least to have a break from his thoughts about the blond ninja. A day had passed since their troubling run in.

He was ushered quickly to Tsunade's door, the guards giving him sideways glances. A month was not a long time to forget or forgive his betrayal.

He walked into the large room. The hokage was standing with her hands behind her back looking out the large windows in the direction of the hokage mountain. Although she said nothing to him as he entered, he knew she was aware of his arrival.

"Uchiha" Stated the guard shortly, with a quick bow of acknowledgement to the hokage.

"Leave us - thank you"

The guard nodded shortly and backed out of the room. Sasuke was sure he was dying to know why the traitor had been called to the hokage, but the guard acted as formal as possible and removed himself without a second glance.

Tsunade finally turned her head to look at Sasuke, her eyes roving up and down, assessing.

Finally she broke the silence. "Sit down Sasuke. Please."

He moved forward and sat down. His face betraying nothing.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here. I also wonder if this is a mistake." She sighed, before sitting down herself and leaning forward.

"Let me end your impatience now." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest the accusation of impatience, but she raised her hand for silence.

"I know you want to return to life as normal- we have a chance for you to return to active duty. To the southwest, beneath the Country of Rain, there have been attacks for many months. We are not sure who the perpetrator is. However, they have no regard for who they attack, and have often targeted merchants and villagers."

Sasuke kept his eyebrows in check, although they threatened to lift to his hairline in surprise. This was not a high profile mission, however, this was a very real threat, and he was surprised that it had not been dealt with earlier. Sensing his feelings Tsunade continued.

"I put off an investigation at first, because I thought the attacks were isolated incidents. However, the increasing frequency and locations of the attacks suggest otherwise. I believe it is wise to send a scout forward to find information about these attacks."

"Right now, these attacks have not been large in scale, and it is hard to assess the true power of the aggressor. With your unique abilities with the Sharingan and in tactics I think you would be a good choice to gather information."

"However, you are not to engage with the enemy, unless defensively." Predicting the irritation from the black haired shinobi she stared at him with eyes of steel. "Under, ANY, circumstances. That is an order, Uchiha."

He nodded. He wasn't going to be an idiot about this. If she wanted him on active duty, then he would take what he could get.

"Will I be given the capability to fight?" He said, referring to the necklace restricting his chakra. Then added quickly "if necessary, for defense."

She smiled, as though amused. "I'm glad you reminded me. The chakra bracelet will be instilled with a lock that can be turned on and off with the right command. You will be accompanied of course by someone who has the ability to turn this lock on and off. Of course the tracking bracelet will be removed, as the technology only works within Konoha anyways."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Who is…?"

She frowned. "We considered several alternatives. I have decided the best choice would be Pakkun."

Sasuke's mouth hung open. "Pakkun, Kakashi's summons…?"

"Yes, his nose will aid in the mission, he will be able to report directly to Kakashi about your activities, and he is very loyal in tight situations."

Not to mention annoying though Sasuke, his eyebrow twitching. He refused to think that his feelings of disappointment stemmed from the fact that Naruto would not be joining him.

The two sat for a moment in silence.

Finally Tsunade broke it. "Look Sasuke, maybe it is unfair.." her eyebrow twitched. "...but I don't trust you. I want to believe I am wrong about you, because Naruto believes I am." She stared at him, as though searching for something that would put her at ease.

"I believe in Naruto, and his judgment in people. I also believe that sometimes Naruto is too...forgiving. I hope in your case I am wrong." She sighed and closed her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"One more thing. Should you be successful, and return to us I will allow you to be released from the constant surveillance. I hope this will incentivize you to return. Should you find some way to escape despite Pakkun you will most certainly regret it. You will not be so readily accepted back to Konoha the next time. Despite what Naruto says."

Sasuke knew the threat was real, her icy glare spoke volumes. It seemed he really did owe Naruto for the tolerant way Tsunade had treated him up to this point. .

"Thank you Hokage. I accept the mission."

Within only a week Sasuke was ready to leave. He had been given time to train and re-sharpen his skills before the journey west.

Although he had been allowed to train previously, the chakra blocker, coupled with his time off from real missions had made him rusty. He didn't like to think about it, but the time he had spent in Konoha since returning really had weakened him. Just thinking about it made his whole body itch with irritation.

Tsunade had allowed him to lift the blocker in order to practice. Therefore, for the past few days all he had done was eat, sleep and train. He spent each morning working on his endurance, running laps and completing taijutsu exercises. He had even found his way to the obstacle courses set up in the forests for the resident ninja. Half the time there he spent punching a dummy he imagined to have Tsunade's annoying face.

He would then return to the Uchiha compound for lunch before setting out again, this time to work on his jutsus, and more importantly the Sharingan. He practicing activating and using the Sharingan in the practice fields, especially while watching other ninja fight. However, the Sharingan was best practiced in combat with another ninja, as its primary use was to predict movements and see clearly.

Therefore Sasuke had challenged as many people as possible in the training grounds. At first, he had lost almost every round, due to his rustiness. However, Sasuke was not considered a genius for nothing, and quickly Sasuke learned to compensate for his weaknesses as he simultaneously overcame them.

Soon he was beating practically every opponent he came across.

One ninja that was conspicuously absent from the list of opponents was Naruto. Sasuke was avoiding Naruto like the plague, knowing that the other would only distract him from his mission. He refused to believe there may be another reason he would avoid the blond ninja. He knew the other would be a valuable training partner, but could not afford to waste emotional reserves and mental energy on him. He had not even told Naruto he had been assigned a mission, although he was sure the news of his training would spread soon.

Soon, Saturday was almost upon him, the day he was scheduled to leave. He went home to his compound and made the richest fish stew he could, knowing it would be a long while until he ate non campground food.

He laid his pack out before him. Black clothes folded in small stacks on the bed, next to an array of shuriken and kunai. His hand strayed to a small leather bound journal, an item that had once belonged to his brother but was now his. He quickly grabbed the item and added it his pack, along with a small necklace with a fish hook attached, another gift from his childhood days. Sasuke wasn't overly sentimental, but he enjoyed well crafted items.

Looking around at his room, which he had felt claustrophobically small for the last month, he sighed. Time to go.

He headed out to the meeting point at the bridge on the outskirts of town. Here the Hokage and Kakashi both met him. He was given Pakkun (who protested greatly), and the remaining information and maps he would need to find the latest attacks location. Tsunade formally bowed as left, but Kakashi was a bit warmer and gave him a characteristic half smile and small hair ruffle.

"We hope to see you soon."

Then he was off.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dog and His Master

Ch 3: A Dog and His Master

So far the mission had been uneventful. Sasuke and Pakkun headed steadily west. They stopped when they could at small towns to replenish supplies for Pakkun and in case Sasuke felt he needed more hunting material.

During these trips into the village Sasuke was careful to appear like a villager. He wore a simple blue shirt and brown cut off pants. He pulled his long hair back in a ponytail. He had defected at one point, and although he was not the most famous, the Uchiha tended to have a distinctive look.

Overall they tried to keep a steady course going west, and often that meant they avoided towns to save time and logged everything in the small notebook he had brought. They were on their fourth day of travel when Sasuke heard his first piece of useful information.

They had stopped for the night at a small bar with a hostel attached. The village they were in was a tiny one, resting within the sides of a canyon. The hostel was built out of the craggy sides of the mountain.

Sasuke bought one room, where Pakkun was currently taking a break from his duties. Sasuke was resting in the bar, treating himself to udon with pork.

"I heard about some again, further south"

"That rumor again? Anymore about this old man and people will think you're crazy!"

Sasuke looked to the side, interest peaked by the raised voices. Two obviously drunk men sat in a corner. One was young and had the look of a traveler. The other was clearly in his late fifties with grayed hair tied back in a short bun.

The older man leaned his reddened face forward. "I'm tellin ya! Have I lied before?"

The other chortled. "Old man I'm not doubting your honesty. But I am doubting your sanity."

The two turned to bickering. Sasuke leaned in a bit closer, trying his best to look inconspicuous. Not the easiest task for one with permanent resting bitch face.

He almost wanted to strangle the bartender when she walked by to ask if he wanted more. He sneaked a furtive glance back at the two, who had turned again to more serious matters.

"Look" the old one was speaking. "This time it was a group of fisherman, I know cause my nephew lives near their port."

"which makes it so reputable." the young man rolled his eyes.

"The injuries ain't normal I tell you!" He spoke firmly but lowered his voice to a whisper."The monk of the village is saying it's not human markings. Something too big to be human."

The younger one snorted. "Old man, I'm sure it's some rogue ninja." despite his laughing he was also whispering.

Sasuke leaned , forgetting himself.

Inaudible practically, he managed to catch a few words. "Do ninja...pawprints?...a good several hands width.."

The younger one looked around and briefly caught eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke looked away and let his gaze cast from person to person, an extremely disinterested look on his face. Not something he had to try hard to feign. He ordered another drink from the bartender careful to sound drunker than he was.

After sitting for another fifteen minutes to dispel suspicions he walked upstairs to bed.

Pakkun rested at the foot of his bed.

"Pakkun..."

The dogs eyes blinked open. "Yes" He mumbled groggily.

"Tomorrow we should head south, try to head to the water"

The dog sat up in surprise. "What? Did you hear something?"

Sasuke was wrenching off his boots, inspecting them for rocks. "Two men. They mentioned another attack by one of the southern ports."

Pakkun looked at him, and wagged his tail for Sasuke to elaborate.

"They mentioned that whatever it was, it didn't seem human" Sasuke looked up to search Pakkun's furry face for his reaction.

The dog face remained expressionless, but his ears flattened by a fraction.

"Tsunade already mentioned that" he said dismissively, his ears returning to normal.

"Yes, but I still suspected animalistic like ninja attacks, or maybe an animal summons...nothing like this. This seemed different, they mentioned strange tracks." Sasuke was at the water basin rubbing his face. Yawning he felt extremely exhausted. What could be more bizarre than today? I mean many things in his life bad been extremely bizarre, in fact if there was a prize for having a bizarre life he would most certainly be in the running. However, encountering monsters was not something on his to-do list.

Pakkun let out a long suffering sigh at his human. "Sasuke, it certainly sounds strange, but no way to know until we see the sight of the attack. Heading there tomorrow sounds like a good plan" and with that he walked in a circle several times, before flopping down and folding his paws. This was dog for 'our conversation is over'.

Sasuke turned and snuffed out the light. It seemed like time would be the only answer to his questions. He was in for a sleepless night.

In Konoha one young blond ninja sat in the cool moonlight. His body was dwarfed by the large monument he was sitting on.

Naruto always came to the hokage mountain when he needed to think, which despite popular belief he did sometimes do (not come to mountain damnit, but think!).

Sasuke was gone again, although this time on orders apparently. This information he had forced out of Tsunade's mouth after he came barging into her office demanding to know the whereabouts of said brunette. She had sent him away with a "he is on a mission" and express orders to "stick his nose where it belonged, and to get his head out of his ass". So his ass had made its way here.

He couldn't help that he worried about Sasuke, although at this point the gods knew why. Clearly Tsunade wondered too. She hadn't checked him into a mental institution yet though, despite her threatening.

Naruto could not escape thoughts of Sasuke since their fight at the gorge. The way Sasuke looked punching Naruto, the sound of his evenly measured tread as he walked away. The thoughts and memories of him that flew light speed through Naruto's barely conscious mind as he lay physically broken on the ground after their fight. The memories of his and Sasuke's growing and perhaps permanently stunted friendship.

The Uchiha's return had complicated everything, despite it being what Naruto wanted. Naruto had made his oath to Sakura. He would never lose a precious person again, he vowed to bring Sasuke back. He was a ninja who lived by his word.

Then Sasuke had come back. Not because Naruto asked him to, not because he loved his friends. In fact, the opposite of that. Sasuke had returned for the same selfish reasons he had left.

Sasuke had told Tsunade he needed "to get stronger in Konoha, its the only way". How very Sasuke of him. He wouldn't even lie to tell Tsunade he had done it for loyalty's sake. He wouldn't lie even to save his own skin from the villagers. Tsunade had almost exploded then and there. she had sent Sasuke away and held a meeting. It was only through Naruto's pleading that she had accepted Sasuke back.

And now Naruto wasn't sure that had been worth it. What if he was wrong about Sasuke? Even after what the other had said a week and a half ago during their most recent fight?

Sasuke had left without a word in the same way he had defected. Not like he owed Naruto anything, but was it possible to maintain a one-sided friendship forever?

Naruto bit his lip. He still needed to become stronger, because of his promise to himself, but now it also seemed like the only way to prove his importance to Sasuke.

He just wished he understood why he wanted so badly to be important to that asshole.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunter and The Hunted

Chp 4. **The Hunter and The Hunted**

It was their second day of heading south, following a river. Sasuke felt restless. He hoped that this move south would lead them to the sight of the attacks. He grimaced. He was tired of walking, and bored. He wanted to get back to Konoha and train without restriction. The only way to do that, however, was to complete this mission.

He heard a small rustle to his side. Being a ninja, he already had a kunai out ready to counter by the time the thing was at his throat. with a thud a small wolf fell to the ground, kunai embedded in its silver fur.

A glance at the wolf and Sasuke realized something was wrong. Its teeth were longer than ordinary and so were its claws. However the most disturbing thing about the wolf was a third eye on its forehead, blood red in color

Sasuke's own red eyes surveyed the strange organ which was open wide, staring even in death. Sasuke was never scared of things (obviously) but nevertheless the hair on the back of his arms was raised. The thing was clearly non-human, and though Sasuke could not discern the chakra from the thing..it felt evil.

He didn't have long to be concerned.

"Sasuke!" Shouted Pakkun. Sasuke turned

Ten of these creatures appeared. Sasuke was annoyed, but not particularly concerned until one more walked into the clearing. It was about three times the size of the already large wolf like creatures. It's canines were about half of the size of Sasuke's head. They were bared at Sasuke, glistening with blood and saliva.

Sasuke glanced around. He really shouldn't engage being so outnumbered, but Sasuke had never been very good at backing down from a challenge.

Three wolfs fell on him. He quickly performed a replacement jutsu. The dogs snapped at air. Sasuke darted back and threw a few shuriken at them. The sharingan began spinning rapidly as he assessed where each wolf was, and followed their movements.

Six of them were taken out within the first five minutes of fighting. He smirked. They were large, and powerful, but they were also wolves and no match for a ninja's intelligence and speed. Simply using taijutsu and well aimed shuriken he managed to take them.

What happened next was either a lesson in hubris or bad luck because Sasuke was suddenly thrown to the ground, his arms bleeding from a bite. He gasped for breath. The wind had been entirely knocked out of him.

The large wolf stepped forward, its middle eye bulging. It was turning a dark purple color. Sasuke realized too late that he should look away from the eye. Suddenly his arms and legs had lost the ability to move. With shock he realized that the eye had powers similar to the sharingan.

'What an idiotic move.' If he was lucky to be alive after this and find himself in a battle with a creature or ninja of strange eyes he would not repeat the mistake.

He prepared himself to be mauled by the beast. Therefore, he was utterly surprised when the thing stepped forward slowly. A cruel, almost human smile on its face. 'I've never seen a beast act this way..'

"Boy...I almost admire you... So similar to us with those eyes."

Sasuke tried to whip his head around. Where was this strange, malice filled voice coming from?

"To think you will so quickly be destroyed. If you had simply kept out of our territory it may not have come to this."

Sasuke was sure that if Naruto or Sakura saw him they would think he was another ninja. His mouth was gaping open ready to catch flies. He snapped it shut, a stoic look returning to his face, although his eyes still showed surprise.

The voice was coming from the giant wolf...thing.

"Don't look so surprised. You should be honored that I would speak to you boy. My wolf brothers do not have the ability, and I usually do not have the desire." The things eyes (minus the third one) glinted with...humor? Could wolf monsters with three eyes feel such a thing?

Sasuke was not sure that he could move even if the eye's weird power had been lifted from him. His surprise was overwhelming and the feeling of sheer evil and power from this...thing..hung thick in the air.

"I like your abilities. I would keep you, as you are entertaining. But you killed so many. You are a threat."

The wolf's humor appeared to be up. Sasuke did not relish the idea. Preparing himself for the worst his brain began churning through ideas to escape. It would be difficult to escape with his arm injury even if he could move his arms and legs.

The wolf took a step forward.

A sharp pain dug into his good arm, and suddenly be could move. Pakkun relinquished his hold on Sasuke.

"Run!" Barked Pakkun.

Sasuke did not need to be told twice.

555555555555555555555555555555555555

They found refuge in a small gladed area. The trees around were damp and had large knots. Sasuke was resting on the large branch of one of these trees with their packs. He used the last of his long spent energy to drag both himself and Pakkun onto the branch. Here they would hopefully be far enough up to be out of range of the creatures. They had also made their way up-wind, which even in Sasuke's injured state he knew would help them avoid predators. Particularly of the wolf-like variety.

"It seems I can no longer smell any trace of them." Pakkun was moving around the tree, sniffing it for danger and Sasuke could not guess what else.

He clenched his fist. What in the world were those things? "Pakkun...thanks."

Pakkun looked over and his tail wagged for a brief second at Sasuke's words. " you would be no good dead, despite how annoying you are."

Sasuke didn't take the bait. Uchiha did not do such things. He had told the dog thank you for saving his life and now he could rest easy.

"You must send a note to Tsunade" said the dog. "You won't make it far with that injury if beasts like that are out here."

Sasuke sniffed. "This is nothing."

"I'd rather have you weak but alive than dead and stupid. No need to prove yourself to me Sasuke-kun" the dog made sure to add the diminutive.

Sasuke glared through long lashes.

"Those beasts are not natural. We know nothing about them, what they can do, and what else is out there. I would not engage them without yourself fully healed and reinforcements."

"I do not intend to engage with them."

Pakkun rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say. However, it seems that if you step into their territory you engage. In addition, these are wolves Sasuke. Wolves and dogs share a few things in common, which is our sense of smell."

Sasuke glared for awhile, but realized the truth of Pakkuns words. "Ok, we send a note to Tsunade tonight. Tomorrow we move out, and try to go back to the closest village. We can wait for Tsunades response."

"That's more like it, snarky" despite his rude words Pakkun seemed pleased.

Although Pakkun was a summons Sasuke sent a carrier bird to Tsunade. Pakkun was under orders to stay with Sasuke at all times partially for his safety and partially to make sure he did not defect. Pakkun would be faster, but Sasuke estimated it would only take the bird a day to make it to konoha.

Tomorrow they would begin their trek back. Sasuke's eyelids began to close. His position perfectly imitating a cat perched on a branch. His injuries had been bandaged a little earlier, but blood was seeping through the white cloth. His black and white visage only punctuated by dots of red.

The image resembled a dark panther taking refuge in the shadows. Sasuke certainly had the predatory Uchiha power that lent itself to the symbolism. Tonight though, he was among the hunted.


End file.
